360 Issue 92
This magazine was priced at £2.99 and released in November 2011. Focus Far Out - Postcards from a far-flung future - (2 pages) (10-11) :Asura's Wrath, Aliens: Colonial Marines, Mass Effect 3, Dishonored, UFC Undisputed 3, Street Fighter X Tekken, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Metro: Last Light, Dragon's Dogma & SSX 'Previews' Anarchy Reigns - David Lynch - (2 pages) (12-13) Dishonored - David Lynch - (2 pages) (14-15) Soul Calibur V - Dave Shaw - (2 pages) (16-17) Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - David Lynch - (2 pages) (18-19) Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City - David Lynch - (2 pages) (20-21) Binary Domain - David Lynch - (2 pages) (22-23) The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Ben Biggs - (2 pages) (24-25) 'News' Homefront series ditches Kaos - (1⅓ pages) (28-29) :THQ turn to Crytek for sequel Epic clamps down on douchebags - (⅓ page) (29) :Online griefers beware - Gears of War 3 Valve debunks Half Life: Episode 3 rumours - (⅓ page) (29) Metro: Last Light raises the visual bar - (⅔ page) (30) Battlefield 3 Tournament offering $1.6 million jackpot - (¼ page) (31) Dead Island tempts Hollywood - (⅛ page) (31) Here be dragons - (⅔ page) (32) :Skyrim: what you should know Gamers help AIDS cure - (⅓ page) (32) :Scientists baffled by problem, solved by Foldit players Story so far... - (⅔ page) (34) :Neverdead, SSX, Fable: The Journey 'Features' Fine Art - Batman: Arkham City - (1 page) (33) Ten Questions - Patrick Liu (DiCE) - (1 page) (35) Super Size Me - (2 pages) (36-37) :With the latest 360 games comprising of a greater amount of data than ever before and increasingly relying on Hard Drive installation, we explore how the blurring distinction between the Xbox 360 and PC is driving games forward. Features 360 Magazine versus Prototype 2 - Dave Shaw - (4 pages) (38-41) :Interview with creative director Matt Armstrong. Previews Prototype 2 - Dave Shaw - (4 pages) (42-45) Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary - David Lynch - (4 pages) (48-51) :Halo's Legacy - Frank O'Connor Interview (2 pages) (52-53) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Dave Shaw - (4 pages) (54-57) The Lord of the Rings: War in the North - Ben Biggs - (2 pages) (58-59) WWE '12 - Ben Biggs - (4 pages) (60-63) NeverDead - David Lynch - (2 pages) (64-65) Rayman Origins - Dan Howdle - (2 pages) (66-67) Max Payne 3 - Ben Biggs - (2 pages) (68-69) Metal Gear Solid HD Collection - Dave Shaw - (2 pages) (70-71) Zone of the Enders HD Collection - David Lynch - (2 pages) (72-73) SSX - (1⅓ pages) (74-75) Quantum Conundrum - (¼ page) (75) Project Draco - (¼ page) (75) I Am Alive - (1 page) (76-77) Armored Core V - (¼ page) (77) Inversion - (¼ page) (77) Round-Up Snips *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, FIFA Street, The Darkness II - (⅓ page) (75) *Metro: Last Light, Winter Stars, Hitman: Absolution - (⅓ page) (76) *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dragon's Dogma, Final Fantasy XIII-2 - (⅓ page) (77) Reviews Scores out of Five LiveStyle 'News' Windows and Xbox Live to merge - (¼ page) (102) 'Online Reviews' 'Features' 10 Years of Xbox - David Lynch - (6 pages) (106-111) :Featuring Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, Gears of War, Halo 3, Mass Effect, Forza Motorsport 4 Club 360 - Fable III - (4 pages) (112-115) 'Reviews' Apps Sid Meier's Pirates - iPad - 4 Stars - (1/12 page) (119) Bouncy Mouse - iPhone, iPad - 4 Stars - (1/12 page) (119) Dogfight - iPhone, iPad - 2 Stars - (1/12 page) (119) DLC Dragon Age II: Legacy - 2 Stars - (1/12 page) (120) Red Dead Redemption: Myths and Mavericks - 4 Stars - (1/12 page) (120) Dance Central: The Pussycat Dolls - 4 Stars - (1/12 page) (120) Xbox Original Destroy All Humans! 2 - 3 Stars - (1/6 page) (121) On Demand Blur - (1/6 page) (121) Hardware Fanatec Forza Motorsport CSR Set - Dan Howdle - 5 Stars - (2 pages) (124-125) Adverts Magazines Apps Magazine Issue 12 - (1 page) (4) How it Works Issue 27 - (1 page) (7) Games Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (2 pages) (2-3) Saints Row: The Third - (2 pages) (26-27) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Dan Howdle Art Editor :Will Shum Games Editor :Ben Biggs Senior Staff Writers :David Lynch, Dave Shaw Senior Sub Editor :Mat Hoddy Sub Editor :Simon Burr Assistant Designer :Charlotte Crookes Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Tom Hopkins, Peter Gothard External Links You might find this magazine at the Imagine Shop. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains iPad Reviews Category:Contains iPhone Reviews